


Midnight pleasure

by Kieranscrumptiousback



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Kieran, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Fucking, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, crying of pleasure, im sorry, its hot, kieran comes home VERY horny, kieran ruined me, let's pretend that lauren can cook :D, sub lauren, ugh can kieran do that to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieranscrumptiousback/pseuds/Kieranscrumptiousback
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Midnight pleasure

Lauren stood in Kieran's apartment making dinner for them while she waited for him to come home. Work for him lately had been overwhelmingly tiresome. She felt bad for him, and assumed cooking something would cheer him up.

Her thoughts halted when she heard the apartment door open. Setting down the spoon she was mixing with, she turned around. "Kieran?" She asked. His eyes were downcast as he took off his coat and set down his things. He had a deadpan expression, and said nothing. Removing his tie and loosening his collar, he slowly turned towards Lauren, walking towards her. "Kieran is everything alright?" Lauren asked again. Still no reply. He had clearly had a bad day. Her heart raced as he came closer. "What's wrong–" she was cut off as he kissed her firmly, his arms wrapping around her to pull her waist flush against his. Her eyes widened for a moment, but soon enough she kissed him back. 

He broke the kiss and left hickies on her neck, trailing up to her jaw. She gasped as he stopped to nibble her ear. He pulled back and finally looked her in the eye. His icy blue eyes were serious and filled with want. The intense eye contact sent shivers down Lauren's spine. Taking the hint, she kissed him roughly. He eagerly kissed her back, shoving her against the counter. 

Lauren ground her hips against Kieran's growing bulge. He let out a low moan, muffled by her mouth on his. Kieran roughly lifted Lauren and sat her on the counter, wasting no time by pulling her pants off. Before she could catch a full breath, his mouth was on hers again.  
His hands fell to her back, pressing her body closer to his as he kissed her desperately. They brushed against her bra strap, fumbling to undo it. The bra fell to the ground as Kieran's hands traveled to Lauren's breasts, fondling them. Lauren moaned into his shoulder as played with her sensitive peaks. Her hand gripped his back as his fingers moved lower and lower. He pressed a long finger at her entrance, teasing. "Kieran.." Lauren breathed. Without warning, he slid his finger in with one rough motion, thrusting at a fast pace. Lauren let out a choked moan as he added a second and third finger. "You like that, you little slut?" He whispered, grabbing her ponytail and pulling her head back before she could answer, exposing her long neck. He kissed and licked her sensitive spot, his other hand still scissoring her mercilessly. 

"Ahh! I–I'm...gonna...Kieran!" Lauren cried. He fastened the pace, continuing to bruise her neck. Lauren shouted one last time, before contacting around his fingers, releasing. Lauren panted for a moment, the stars in her vision slowly fading. She lifted her head to see Kieran, his eyes still lustfully glued to hers. He pulled off his shirt, giving Lauren a heart pounding view of his perfect toned muscles. Kieran grabbed her small hands in his and pressed them against his abs, trailing them lower. She shuddered, as his fingers were still slick with her juices. It dripped down his abs, and his ice blue eyes watched hers closely. "I've been thinking about you all day." He said lowly, his fingers hooking her panties and sliding them down to her legs. Lauren swallowed dryly. "So much, its impossible to think of anything else." His voice grew quieter. He looked at her seriously. She drove him mad. He couldn't control the throbbing pain between his legs any longer. Pulling his pants down in a swift motion, he grabbed the base of his dick, already hard and aching. Using his other arm, his hand clasped her mouth shut. Lauren pleaded a muffled cry feeling his throbbing tip press into her folds.

Suddenly, with one swift motion, he was buried inside her. She screamed beneath his hand, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as he stretched her. Her back arched against his slick abs as his hips smacked against hers roughly. She was a shaking mess. Kieran's free hand found her clit, flicking and rubbing as he thrusted at a gruesome pace. She shut her eyes tightly as he fucked her deeper with every rough snap of his hips. Kieran looked down at her, his piercing eyes hiding behind his mess of loose hairs. 

"Look at me." He commanded, his mouth slightly parted as sweat began to form on his forehead. Lauren opened her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.

"You like when I fuck you hard, don't you darling?" He said between grunts. He removed his hand from her mouth and she could only respond with choked gasps. "Y–YES.." Lauren cried, shaking as his hips pounded against hers. Kieran growled in approval.

Lauren's mouth hung open as she gasped with each thrust. "I'm... Kieran.. PLEASE– I'm gonna–" she begged. Kieran's thrusts grew even faster, Lauren screaming at the overwhelming pleasure. He groaned loudly as his hands planted at each side of her head against the counter. "You cum when I tell you to." He said breathily. Lauren's hand reached up to tangle his hair, gripping for dear life as her eyes rolled back. Kieran was dripping in sweat as his thrusts began to lose rhythm. 

"I can't hold it any longer– AH! KIERAN!" Her legs squeezed around his waist as he placed his final thrusts, her body shaking against the cold counter. "Cum on me. Now." Kieran grunted in a low voice, pinning her wrists above her head as they spammed. Lauren's head arched back as her orgasm ripped through her. She clawed desperately at his back as she came on his dick, her juices painting his abdomen and dripping to his legs. He followed shortly after, his teeth gritted as his hips stilled, spilling his seed into her. Lauren gasped at the feeling of his warm cum filling her.

They panted for a moment, Kieran resting his elbows on either side of her head. Lauren lifted her head weakly to press a kiss to his forehead. His head fell to rest on her shoulder as his twitching slowed.


End file.
